A liquid level indicator of the type mentioned above is known from SE 460 451 and is principally used in fuel tanks in vehicles. It is normal that the contact element is rigidly affixed to the float. This implies that the side forces which act on the float as it is displaceably carried with a certain clearance on the rod must be completely accommodated by the resilient contact plates. The side forces arise for example from mass-induced forces during cornering, acceleration and braking. It is important that the contact plate which is not acted upon during full sideways force does not lose contact with "its" helical wire. Thus, a relatively high contact pressure must be used for these contact elements. Because of the friction between the contact plates and the windings, the float is not so easily displaced along the rod.